1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising a salt of a carboxyethyl phosphinate ester. It additionally relates to flame retardant thermoplastic resin compositions comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, thermoplastic resins are used in almost all electronic products, owing to its good processability and mechanical properties. However, the thermoplastic resin by itself has little to no flame retardancy. One method of increasing flame retardancy of thermoplastic resins is the inclusion of a halogenated compound and antimony oxide. However, this method is not favorable because of the inclusion of halogen containing compounds which have a detrimental effect to the environment, including human health. As such, there is a present need for the design of thermoplastic resins which contain other flame retardant compounds which are safer to the environment and for human use.